


everything has changed

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excitement and nerves mingled in the base of Kira’s spine as the cityscape became visible on the horizon. It felt just like electricity – it was a warm feeling that ran throughout her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and it made the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. She was going home, back to New York. It didn’t matter how much she loved Beacon Hills, despite all of the bizarre things that happened and how much her life had changed, or how much she loved all of the friends she’d made there – this was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has changed

Excitement and nerves mingled in the base of Kira’s spine as the cityscape became visible on the horizon. It felt just like electricity – it was a warm feeling that ran throughout her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and it made the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. She was going home, back to New York. It didn’t matter how much she loved Beacon Hills, despite all of the bizarre things that happened and how much her life had changed, or how much she loved all of the friends she’d made there – this was home.

 

Kira stole a glance at her mother, whose hands gripped the steering wheel with more ferocity than they ought to. She knew that the entire situation had been stressful for her parents as well – her father was almost thrown in jail for a murder that _she_ had committed. Thanks to the Dread Doctors, she could no longer control her fox and apparently the solution for reeling it back was in New York. She wasn’t sure exactly what the plan was – apparently her mother had a contact that she believed could help. Kira had naïvely assumed that all of her mother’s associations with the supernatural would be in Beacon Hills, the epicenter of bizarre happenings.

 

“Who are we going to see?” Kira asked, shifting in her seat to get a better view of the approaching skyline.

 

“His name is Magnus Bane,” her mother answered, sparing her a sideways glace before turning back to the road. “He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and one of the most powerful warlocks in the entire world. I believe that he will be able to help you control your fox.”

 

Kira turned to look out of the window – she’d only been back in New York once since she’d found out that she was a kitsune and the last time she hadn’t returned for a supernatural reason. There was a part of her that, logically, knew that there were werewolves and supernatural creatures everywhere, but she wasn’t ready for her view of the city to change. She wanted it to be the same city where she’d learned to ride a bike and sing the ABC’s and where she fell in love for the first time.

 

The rest of the drive went by more quickly than Kira had anticipated. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair as she walked towards the squat apartment building her mother had parked in front of, looking back to ensure that her mom was following along. The front door was unlocked and Kira held it open for her mom – letting her lead the way to Magnus Bane’s apartment.

 

They climbed a few flights of stairs before her mom stopped in front of one of the identical doors and knocked, the sound both insisting and demanding. Muffled noises came from inside – it sounded like Magnus Bane had visitors – and Kira was a little surprised when a guy who didn’t look much older than she was opened the door. He had magenta accents at the end of his short, dark hair and his yellow-green eyes were more cat than human. Kira had seen him before, she knew that, but she didn’t remember his eyes looking the way they did now.

 

“Noshiko,” he said warmly, wrapping his arms around her, the interaction screaming with familiarity. Magnus turned his gaze to Kira, staring at her intently before saying, “Kira, my, how you’ve grown.”

 

Kira felt her cheeks turn pink but before she could say anything, her mother asked, “Can we come in?” She seemed eager to be out of the hallway.

 

“Of course,” Magnus replied, stepping aside with a sweeping gesture to welcome them in. “I have a few guests, but they shouldn’t disturb us,” he added as laughter erupted from another room.

 

The apartment was a lot larger than it looked from the outside – it was decorated lavishly, emitting extravagance from every corner. Magnus lead them past the kitchen where his guests were chatting excitedly and into one of the guest rooms, motioning for them to take a seat on the overstuffed chairs.

 

Kira could practically feel Magnus studying her as he sat down across from them and she wondered briefly if he could see her aura – if her fox was evident at this very moment. “What can I do for you, Noshiko?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from Kira and turning his attention to her mother, who launched into an explanation of the Dread Doctors and that they had done something – no one was quite sure _what_ – that had caused Kira’s fox spirit to take over.

 

After her mother was finished, Magnus stood and came over to Kira – watching her with the same intent gaze he’d had previously. His silence made her nervous, especially since she wasn’t sure what it meant. His fingertips grazed her spine momentarily and she felt heat wash through her body. It was a few moments before Magnus finally broke the tense silence that filled the room. “I have a few ideas,” he told them, straightening up, “but as I’m not sure what these ‘ _Dread Doctors_ ’ did, there’s no guarantee they will work.

 

His eyes met Kira’s as if he was asking for her understanding. She nodded and he motioned for them to follow him before sweeping out of the room.

 

The guests who had previously been in the kitchen were now in the living room and Kira stopped dead in her tracks when her gaze fell on a familiar face. “Clary?” The name was out of her mouth before she could even think of stopping it. Suddenly she felt very self conscious – she could practically feel all of the strangers’ eyes on her. They were all beautiful and looked like they were going to shoot an ad for Guess.

 

“Kira?” Clary’s mouth was open, but she wasn’t the one who spoke. Kira’s eyes were pulled to the source of the voice and she was surprised to learn that she knew another one of the could-be models. He looked a little paler than she remembered and he wasn’t wearing glasses, but it was _Simon._ “What are you doing here?” he asked, walking across the room and giving her a hug. His body was colder than any human’s should be.

 

“I needed to see Magnus,” Kira replied, unsure what was going on or what had caused her old best friends to change so dramatically. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Simon, who had changed the most. This was not the boy she remembered – he wasn’t the same Simon who’d dated her to try to get over Clary (little did he know that she was doing the same) or who’d gone to see every single _Harry Potter_ movie with her. “What happened to you?” Her hand was still loosely wrapped around his wrist.

 

“What happened to me, what happened to _you_?” Simon joked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. “What is this?” He waved at the air around her head and she knew he could see her fox.

 

“She’s a kitsune,” one of the strangers said before she could even open her mouth to answer. He was tall and blonde, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was easily one of the most intimidating people she had ever met.

 

Kira was suddenly very aware that everyone in the room could see her aura – it was something she wasn’t used to. Usually, it was only visible when the wolves were transformed or when she was using her powers. She stared at the markings that littered the gorgeous strangers’ skin and realization came crashing over her. They were Shadowhunters – she’d never met Shadowhunters before but she’d heard a little bit about them from Derek and her mother.

 

The blonde boy was still talking – explaining to Clary and Simon exactly what a kitsune was – and Kira forced her attention back to him, trying her hardest not to stare at her two oldest friends and marvel at how much they’d changed. “They are basically immortal,” the blonde boy continued, “many of them can live as long as Warlocks.”

 

“Or longer,” Kira didn’t miss the way the shadowhunters seemed to tense up when her mother spoke – her voice soft, yet still commanding. “Kira, Magnus needs to see you privately.”

 

Kira felt her cheeks burn as she walked out of the room towards the door her mother had pointed out – she felt a little like a child who had been scolded, despite not doing anything. She tried to push all thoughts of Clary and Simon out of her head and focus on the situation at hand. When she walked in, Magnus looked up from the book he was reading. A smile played at the corners of his mouth. “You’re still in love with her, then?” he asked. A puzzled look crossed Kira’s face and Magnus laughed. “When the two of you were little, I performed similar services for both your mother and Clary’s. I could repress your fox aura and I blocked Clary’s Sight. Your mother wanted me to take away your love for Clary,” Magnus’ voice was soft, as if he was trying to make sure Noshiko couldn’t hear him. “She knew that Clary was a shadowhunter and thought that you were bound for heartache, but I couldn’t do that to you. It isn’t easy, being in love with a shadowhunter, but love is love.”

 

There was silence between them for a moment – Magnus had clearly finished saying what he felt he needed to and Kira wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Thankfully, she didn’t have to, because Magnus cleared his throat and started explaining what he was about to do. Apparently it was the same thing he did when she was a child – repress her fox so that it wouldn’t be able to take control.

 

All Kira remembered after that was Magnus’ hands glowing blue and a shudder that passed through her entire body. She felt embarrassed when she sat up – of course, she had fainted. “Did it work?” she asked, leaning back on her hands.

 

“For now,” Magnus replied. “I’ll need to monitor it to make sure it holds,” he continued, placing pillows around her. “I’m going to get Clary,” he said and left before Kira could protest.

 

She wasn’t sure that she was ready to be alone with Clary – _what if she hated her now?_ Kira felt tense as she waited for Clary to appear in the doorway, her shoulders sagging in relief when she poked her head around the door.

 

Clary looked as beautiful as ever – her red hair standing out more against the head-to-toe black she was wearing and her skin looking fairer, especially where it contrasted with the dark marks (which were called _runes_ , apparently). The first words out of her mouth were, “Did you know?” She sat down next to Kira, her eyes searching Kira’s face like she was a stranger.

 

“I only found out that I was a kitsune when I moved to Beacon Hills,” Kira answered, launching into a long winded account of barrow trying to kill her and the nogitsune that had killed one of the few friends she’d made there. Everything came tumbling out – how most of her new friends were werewolves (or were-coyotes or banshees), how she’d wanted to tell Clary the last time she was in New York but was too scared that Clary wouldn’t believe her. “I never knew that you were a shadowhunter, though. Honest,” she finished, her eyes wide.

 

“Is it true that you’re immortal?” Clary looked curious, as if her mind was calculating something.

 

“I don’t know,” Kira replied truthfully. “I don’t think I’m immortal, but kitsune can live for a long time. My mom is over 900 years old.”

 

“Simon’s immortal,” Clary blurted out, not meeting Kira’s eyes. “He’s a vampire,” she explained, telling her own tale of kidnapped mothers and fathers who turned out to be alive and being forced to choose between killing her best friend or bringing him back as an undead creature. “Maybe you guys can stick together,” she said. “I know you guys said you weren’t in love with each other like that, but you can at least watch out for each other. I always thought you were a cute couple,” she grinned. “I never knew why you didn’t work out.”

 

Kira sighed – nothing she said now could make things weirder than they already were. “It didn’t work out with Simon because I’m in love with _you_ ,” she told Clary, her cheeks turning pink. It wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would be.

 

Clary stared at her hands, a flush rising to her cheeks, too. “I really am clueless, aren’t I?” she replied, her lips pulling into a smile. “I think I only realized that I had feelings for you when you moved away,” Clary’s gaze flicked back down, away from Kira. “And then when you came back last summer, you told me about Scott and I thought that I could live with it and it would go away, but even when I kissed Jace, I was always thinking about you.”

 

There was so much that Kira wanted to say but she wasn’t sure how to put it into words. Her eyes roved over Clary’s face, searching for some sort of sign that she was about to break the tense silence that had settled between them. When she didn’t find any, Kira opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted by Clary’s warm lips pressed against hers.

 

Electricity ran through Kira’s entire body – warm and powerful – and Clary pulled away briefly, surprised by the shock she felt in her lips. She laughed softly and kissed Kira again.

 

The day had gone a lot differently than Kira had anticipated – when she woke up this morning she never would have guessed that she’d kiss the one person she’d wanted to kiss since she found out what kissing was – but she wasn’t complaining. There was no way she could, not when Clary’s hand gently cupped her face and her other arm was wrapped around Kira’s waist. Kira melted against Clary – she’d never kissed anyone like this before, and she didn’t want it to be anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
